1. Field of the Invention
Beverage metering and dispensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In restaurants and bars it is highly desirable to be able to dispense a predetermined quantity of wine into glasses or pitchers, with a minimum of attention on the part of the bartender or waiter. Prior to the present invention no dispensing device has been available that would automatically dispense a predetermined quantity of a predetermined wine or other liquid by simply pressing a button or switch.
The primary purpose in devising the present beverage dispenser is to supply one that will automatically dispense a desired type of wine or liquid in a desired quantity into a container, by simply pressing a button to accomplish this result. After the button has been pushed the bartender or waitress may perform other tasks, and return to the present invention and find that the desired quantity of wine or other liquid has been dispensed, and is ready to serve.
A further object of the invention is to furnish a beverage dispenser that is simple and easy to operate, that requires little or no maintenance, and one that can be manufactured from standard commercially available materials.